


stop me if you think you've heard this one before

by heombug



Series: eeny, meanie, miny, mo [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heombug/pseuds/heombug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo doesn't find the new intern adorable. No, Kim Mingyu the new intern is definitely not adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stop me if you think you've heard this one before

**Author's Note:**

> Office AU. Inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/emrgencykittens/status/657568430841794560) (LMAO). Everything about programming in this fic I found and learned from [here](http://stackoverflow.com/), and was modified a bit to fit the storyline, so I apologize for any possible errors and mistakes; if you have any corrections please do let me know! 
> 
> Title is borrowed from song of same name by The Smiths.

“New intern is adorable,” Hansol announces as he puts a box of donuts on his desk, voice still hoarse from sleepiness.

“Who, Seungkwan?”

Hansol makes a face. “Seungkwan has been here for three months, how is he new?” he replies, swatting Soonyoung’s hand away that is reaching for the donuts box. “Besides, Seungkwan is anything but adorable.”

“Then who is? Do we have another new intern?” Soonyoung asks again, arms flailing as he tries to grab the donuts box from the desk, but finally sighs in defeat when Hansol smacks his hand with a ruler (“It’s for my lunch, Soonyoung!”)

“Yes, we do. Name is Minwoo or something, not sure,” Lee Seokmin the new recruit joins the conversation, a cup of hot coffee on his hand, “and yes, he’s adorable.”

Hansol frowns. “Thought it was Minho?” he mutters, and Seokmin just shrugs.

Soonyoung winces. "Hope it's not Minho. We have enough Minho already in this department," he says, this time trying to snatch the coffee cup from Seokmin. Lee Seokmin, being a sweetheart that he is, lets Soonyoung grab the cup and sip on it. "Is he really adorable, though?"

Seokmin shrugs. "I think so. Girls were gushing about him in the pantry when I went there to make coffee."

"Yeah, I stopped by the 3rd floor to give reports to the Statistics, and the girls there were talking about him too," Hansol adds with a yawn.

Soonyoung opens his mouth to say something but stops when he sees a figure enters the office. "Wonwoo, morning!" he greets enthusiastically.

The said male only grunts in response and goes to his desk across from Hansol.

(Jeon Wonwoo, also known as Grumpy Cat.)

"We have a new intern joining us today," Soonyoung informs Wonwoo with the same enthusiastic tone in his voice, "and he's adorable."

Wonwoo groans at the mention of new intern. "What division will he be in?" he asks warily. _Not programming division, please_.

"I don't know, but most likely your programming division," Seokmin answers, and Wonwoo groans again ("Goddamnit!"), "not sure if he will handle the web with you or the desktop with Jun, though."

Wonwoo lets out a long, dramatic sigh.

“ _C’mon_ Wonwoo, it’s not that bad. You coding guys are short on people now, that’s why Jisoo requested for an intern to fill in the position until he gets the replacement,” comes Hansol’s muffled reply as he buries his head in his arms, trying to catch some sleep before Jisoo—their boss—comes.

 

That’s true. There are only four people in the programming division now; Wonwoo, Seungcheol, Jun, and the short new girl, who got in the same time as Seokmin, whose name Wonwoo still doesn’t remember (Jihoon? Jihyun? Wonwoo is not sure, but it’s definitely something along that line. They all just call her Ji, though, so it doesn’t matter). Minghao had resigned last month to return to China after his father got sick, and now he’s opened a small web design service from home for online shops there while also taking care of his father.

 

 

But the last time their department got an intern, it was disastrous—for Wonwoo, at least. The boy, who Wonwoo was sure was just graduated from high school, was assigned to the programming division, handling web-app development with Wonwoo supervising him. The boy was a talkative mess who also couldn't keep his eyes off his phone, and worse, he couldn’t code to save his life. Wonwoo had snapped at the boy one day, after the dummy (Wonwoo always referred to him as ‘the dummy’ whenever he complained about him to his friends) messed up his 4000 lines of code for a website prototype that was due two days later. He ended up staying up 11 hours on the weekend to fix all the bugs.

 

Three days later Wonwoo found out that the dummy was the son of the president of their company branch in Gyeonggi.

 

The dummy was, apparently, an _aspiring_ programmer who was sent by his father to gain a good experience from working in this company, Jisoo had explained to him that day.

 

When Jisoo added that the dummy wouldn’t get salary like any regular intern would, Wonwoo couldn’t help but sigh in relief. (Because it wouldn’t be fair if this incompetent intern got money for doing absolutely nothing during his one month stay at the company, would it?)

 

After all, the dummy came for an _experience_ , right?

 

  
So Wonwoo crosses his fingers and hopes that this intern is not another dummy—or better, that this intern will not be in his division at all.

 

 

 

  
“Adorable intern will be joining the programming division!”

“Adorable intern will be handling web applications!”

 

Soonyoung comes back with the news after his meeting with the purchasing team for his next project, and Wonwoo practically growled after hearing the ‘nightmare’.

 

Nightmare, because this means he will be ‘babysitting’ the intern for the next three months. Nightmare, because this means he will need to give up two hours of his Friday’s for the next three months to make reports of the new intern’s performance. And of course, _Nightmare_ , because there’s a possibility that this new intern is another dummy he really doesn’t want to deal with for the next three months.

 

“ _Why_?”

Soonyoung laughs loudly—looking very happy at Wonwoo’s misery (like he’s always been since their high school days every time Wonwoo gets in an unfortunate situation) and the latter makes a mental note to hide the blonde’s toilet sandals after this.

(Jeon Wonwoo and Kwon Soonyoung, also known as Tom and Jerry.)

“Come on, man, it’s not that bad. He’s adorable.”

“It _is_ bad. What does being adorable have to do with anything? If he’s a dummy then he is a dummy,” Wonwoo retorts. “Besides, what is it with adorable, adorable? What is he, a fucking idol in a fucking boyband? Did you get paid to promote him or something?”

Soonyoung clicks his tongue in disapproval. “Language, Jeon,” he says. “It’s true, though, new intern is really adorable. He’s handsome, but _y’know_ , the adorable kind of handsome. And pretty. Saw him in Jisoo’s office earlier after meeting and wow,” he stops and whistles, “he’s like a model.”

“I don’t care if he is a model or a fucking president. I care if he codes well.”

Hansol gives Wonwoo his famous smirk. “Don’t lie. I know you’re happy inside that you’ve got a new eye candy now. Who knows, maybe he swings that way as well, and that means, you don’t have to deal with awful blind dates anymore.”

 

(Wonwoo always thinks that it’s kind of annoying to be the only gay person in the entire department when all your friends do is either teasing you or doing matchmaking to get you a boyfriend. No, Wonwoo doesn’t hate it. He doesn’t hate the attention his friends give to his love life—he in fact feels really grateful. It took a lot for him to come out and when he did, their responses were so heartwarming; they were really cool about it and understanding that he had to fight a tear that threatened to fall from his eye.

 _But_ it’s still annoying when they keep arranging all those blind dates for him—which mostly turned out to be awful—and make it kind of their life goal to get Wonwoo into a relationship as soon as possible ever since he broke up with his first boyfriend a year ago.)

 

Wonwoo doesn’t respond to the brunette’s teasing. He just silently rips a sheet of paper from his notebook and scribbles something on it before squeezing it and tossing it in Hansol’s direction.

Hansol cackles loudly once he sees what’s written on the paper and shows it to Soonyoung, making the latter shake his head.

“Language, Jeon Wonwoo.”

 

‘ _Hey, Choi fucking Hansol. Fuck you :)_ ’

 

 

 

  
The first thing Wonwoo notices about the new intern is that the guy is a giant.

 

Jisoo brings the new intern to their department after lunch break, leading the very tall male and greeting the whole office with the usual sparkles in his eyes. Wonwoo lazily stands up from his chair and ignores the smirk Soonyoung is giving him as he and everyone in the office exchange bows with the new intern.

“Hello, I’m Kim Mingyu. Nice to meet you, and I look forward to working with you all!” the new intern greets as he bows again, and Wonwoo finds himself liking the new intern’s deep voice. He has a deep voice himself, but the new intern’s voice is raspier and a bit rough—it’s honestly… _beautiful_ and he can’t help but wonder how it would sound saying his name.

 _What the fuck, Wonwoo_.

Shaking his thought away, he suddenly feels embarrassed and switches his focus to Jisoo instead.

 

Jisoo looks so happy, he’s currently doing a quick presentation on the new intern’s life background. That gentle and fatherly smile never leaves his lips and those sparkles light up his eyes like the stars in the night sky. Wonwoo almost forgot that this new intern might just be another useless dummy that would ruin his life for the next three months but seeing Jisoo so surely and proudly introduce the new intern, he starts to think that maybe, just _maybe_ , Kim Mingyu is a brilliant intern that would actually be of great help to him and the programming division.

 

But then he remembers that Jisoo has always been like that, it’s his usual self—all smiley and sparkly, always talks gently and carefully like he’s prepared his speech every morning before he leaves his house—and Wonwoo starts to doubt the new intern again.

 

His eyes drift back to the tall intern. Wonwoo watches as the new intern looks around the office, grinning like an excited puppy while also awkwardly waving his hand at no one in particular. The new intern dresses nicely; he wears a white long-sleeved shirt with black tie and black pants, and his new polished, also black shoes shine like a mirror.

He watches as the new intern’s ash grey hair—which is styled with a straight side part—keeps falling slightly to his forehead as he keeps looking around the office, and Wonwoo wonders how the hell is the new intern allowed to have that kind of hair color when he himself was scolded by Yoon Junghan from the Human Resources four days ago for dying his hair greyish green, which he immediately dyed back to black later that same night.

 

(Screw Human Resources, he’s _so_ dying his hair purple once he finishes with this intern stuff. If this possibly-dummy-new-intern can have peculiar hair color, why can’t he?)

 

He watches as Jisoo gestures his hand to point at him, telling the new intern that Wonwoo will be his supervisor for the next three months. Wonwoo watches as the new intern (finally) stops looking around the office and turns his attention to him. Wonwoo watches as the new intern holds his gaze at him as Jisoo explains that he will be working with Wonwoo on the upcoming project starting tomorrow.

Squirming a bit under the new intern’s stare, Wonwoo tries hard to maintain his poker face, casually staring back at the new intern.

When Jisoo finally finishes explaining everything, the intern nods at the boss and turns his gaze back at Wonwoo; he bows again to his now supervisor before smiling widely at him and Wonwoo lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

The new intern has one of the most beautiful smile Wonwoo’s ever seen. When he smiles, his cute, sharp canine teeth showing and his cheekbones raise up so high they reach the sky. He also has those baby fat on his face that when he smiles, it looks like he’s stuffed two candies in his cheeks. He looks really adorable.

_Fucking hell, Wonwoo, did you just think that the new intern is adorable?_

Wonwoo shakes his head slightly to wave away the thought from his head. Suddenly feeling embarrassed again, he ignores the warmth that is starting to creep up his neck to his cheeks. He bows slightly to the new intern in return and watches as Jisoo leads him out of the office to go to the Human Resources to sign some papers before he can finally join Wonwoo and the guys in the IT Consulting for Public Health department.

 

“He’s adorable, isn’t he?”

 

Wonwoo flips Soonyoung the bird and the blonde goes over to Hansol’s desk to high-five him, both cackling in victory as Wonwoo mouths a ‘fuck you’ to them.

-

Wonwoo is used to thinking that their office is too cold for his liking, so he often asks for the temperature to be turned up. That is, until the new intern comes around, and now he thinks that the office is a bit too warm.

New intern is leaning over his desk now while he’s showing him the slide show for the upcoming project— _way_ too close that their shoulders and elbows are touching like they are glued to each other. Wonwoo can feel the new intern’s breath on his cheek and he suddenly feels suffocated from the lack of oxygen in the office.

“Personal space, Mr. Kim.”

“Just Mingyu is fine,” the new intern grins as he shifts his body away _a bit_ from Wonwoo.

Seokmin’s fake coughing and Soonyoung’s exaggerated throat-clearing can be heard from two desks beside Wonwoo, and the programmer makes a mental note to search on the web for the complete guide on how to exorcise someone later; he needs to bring the Pure-and-Sweetheart Lee Seokmin back, because ever since he hung out with Soonyoung, Seokmin has started to tease Wonwoo a lot along with the blonde, and he really doesn’t need Soonyoung 2.0 in his life.

 

(No, wait, he meant Soonyoung 3.0 because Soonyoung 2.0 already exists in the form of Choi Hansol.)

 

He rolls his eyes, ignoring the duo that is still coughing in the background, and goes back to explaining the project to the new intern—no, _Mingyu_.

“So,” Wonwoo begins, casually trying to start a conversation after he finishes his presentation, “why are you still an intern, I mean, why didn’t you apply as a full time?”

Mingyu had mentioned earlier that they are around the same age, with Wonwoo being a year older than Mingyu, so Wonwoo is kind of curious why the other still doesn’t settle for a full job.

The younger purses his lips. “I’m currently waiting for SVT TV’s national recruitment day next February. I actually wanted to work in a broadcasting company, you know. I may have taken a computer major in university, but my passion has always been in the television,” Mingyu pauses and looks over to Wonwoo, the excitement is clear in his eyes. “I’ve always wanted to be a news anchor,” he whispers to Wonwoo’s ear, making the latter shiver and blush slightly.

“That doesn’t suit you,” Wonwoo replies with a snort, trying to hide his blush by making fun of Mingyu but the tall intern just laughs heartily in return which only makes Wonwoo blush even worse.

“See, you laugh too much. You would definitely make a bad news anchor.”

And Mingyu laughs again.

 

 

 

  
(Wonwoo lied that day; he fully believed that Mingyu would definitely make a great news anchor.)

-

New intern is not bad. He’s actually good at coding, like _really_ good.

Wonwoo had already finished the first half of his part and now it’s Mingyu’s turn to fill in with his parts before Wonwoo can continue again to finish the work.

He stares at Mingyu as the tall intern calmly types long lines of code without stopping one bit—also without any mistakes and even typos. The now busy and crowded café doesn’t seem to bother him at all as his fingers keep sliding across the keyboard smoothly.

 

Wonwoo silently thanks God that Kim Mingyu is not another dummy.

 

“Are you angry at me?”

Wonwoo blinks, and once he realizes that the younger is talking to him he tilts his head to the side in confusion. “What, me? What do you mean?”

Mingyu huffs softly and stops typing to sip on his long-forgotten iced Americano. “You’ve been glaring at me, so I wonder if you don’t actually approve of what I’m doing. Did I go way off the specifications?”

Wonwoo groans internally. _This again_. People always ask him this kind of question whenever he spaces out or stares at someone unconsciously—they think that he’s pissed at them but really, he’s not. It’s just his natural face.

He blushes slightly when he realizes that he was actually staring at the tall intern and actually got caught (though the younger mistakenly thought as Wonwoo glaring at him), so he quickly thinks of an excuse.

“No, it’s, actually, um,” he begins, clearing his throat once to bring himself back to his usual calm state. “I was wondering about that part,” he says, pointing at a random lines of code on the screen. “I don’t quite get it? Could you please explain it to me, because I think I’ll be using that function on the finishing part.”

He lied again; he understands the function well, he used it in one of his previous projects.

Mingyu beams at the request, and so the next ten minutes is spent with Wonwoo watching as Mingyu explains the function to him excitedly and animatedly; this, Wonwoo had noticed earlier that the tall male moves his hands a lot while talking.

Wonwoo also notices that Mingyu would occasionally smile in the middle of his explanation. Wonwoo notices that Mingyu would quite often go ‘Um..’ when he tries to find the right words. Wonwoo notices that Mingyu would bat his long and beautiful eyelashes when he looks at the screen, and that he would glance at Wonwoo every so often to make sure the latter understands what he is saying.

No, the new intern is definitely not adorable.

-

If Wonwoo never really looks forward to Christmas before, he does now. He’s planned on buying everyone in this department—no, in the whole company a dictionary as a Christmas gift (and he doesn’t mind if he has to spent his whole month salary on it) because lately, it seems like everyone is abusing the word ‘adorable’ like that’s the only adjective in the world, to the point that he wants to throw up from how often he hears the word.

 

 

“Our intern Mingyu is so adorable!”

“ _Aw_ , adorable Mingyu strikes again!”

“Why is Mingyu so adorable?”

 

(What makes it more annoying, is the second sentence seems to be Soonyoung's favorite one, as the blonde uses it regularly to tease him whenever Mingyu shows his ‘adorable’ antics.)

 

The most annoying one, though, unfortunately is the most famous one; the chant of the ‘Kim Mingyu is Adorable’ cult—which consists of girls from all departments who always visit his office in every short and lunch breaks for the most unbelievable reason possible (like that one girl from the General Affairs yesterday who came over the short break to borrow a stapler because apparently _no one_ on her floor had it):

“Mingyu, you’re so adorable!”

 

Cue the eye roll.

 

 

But still, Wonwoo can’t decide which one is more annoying; the _chant_ , or Mingyu’s response to it:

“Thanks, I get that a lot.”

 

(and he always makes sure to wear his killer smile after saying that.)

 

  
Boy, how Wonwoo wishes tomorrow was Christmas already.

-

“Oh,” was Mingyu’s only response when he found out that Wonwoo is gay; he looked really amused, but didn’t say anything else.

And Wonwoo’s heart sank a little, he suddenly felt self-conscious after hearing those two letters from Mingyu. ‘Oh’. What does _Oh_ mean exactly? What did Mingyu’s _Oh_ mean? Was it a good _Oh_ , or was it a bad _Oh_?

 

“Don’t worry, that means I’m cool with it,” the tall intern tells him with the biggest grin on his face.

 

Wonwoo wondered if Mingyu could read minds.

-

Mingyu comes to their table during lunch after his weekly performance report, asking if he can join Wonwoo and the others. While Wonwoo is ready to open his mouth to bark a ‘No’, Hansol (as expected) beats him to it by cooing a ‘Sure’ in a sing-song voice.

They spend almost the entire lunch time discussing Wonwoo’s love life (as usual), even though Wonwoo had made a request the other day for his friends to stop because he’d “appreciate if we don’t talk about my love life during lunch.”

A request which is obviously ignored as Seungcheol keeps babbling about his disappointment on Wonwoo’s cancellation to the last Friday’s blind date.

“You already cancelled two times already in this month alone, Wonwoo.”

“Thanks for the reminder, Seungcheol, but if that was supposed to make me feel bad, it didn’t—because I never asked for those blind dates in the first place,” Wonwoo holds up a hand when Seungcheol was about to protest. “You are the one who should actually feel bad because my Friday’s have been miserable for a while now, thanks to you and your awful blind date set-up’s.”

“You have blind dates routinely every Friday?” Mingyu asks in amazement.

Wonwoo plugs his ears mentally to block all the sound as Seungcheol, Hansol, and Jun take turn giving presentations about the weekly ‘BlindDate4Wonwoo’ project to a really amused Mingyu.

 _Why do I have such embarrassing friends_.

“We just want Wonwoo to be happy. I mean, dude’s been single since a year ago, it must be so lonely for him.”

“Okay, first; shut the fuck up, Hansol, I don’t need your pity, and second; no, you’re wrong. I don’t feel lonely at all—I have Woozi.”

“Who’s or what’s a Woozi?” Mingyu asks Wonwoo curiously.

“My cat.”

 

Wonwoo really doesn’t know what was so funny about his answer that makes the intern laugh uncontrollably (“ _My cat!_ ” Mingyu wheezes in between his laugh)—and while Wonwoo would usually get annoyed by people who laugh loudly at a public place, he lets it slide this time because as much as he doesn’t want to, he has to admit that Mingyu’s laugh is so fucking beautiful.

 

(And this is one of the rare times where Wonwoo wishes he was Soonyoung so he could shamelessly get his phone out and record Mingyu’s wonderful laugh.)

-

“So, how about this week? If you’re in, I’ll call the restaurant and book a table for you.”

(Choi Seungcheol, the self-proclaimed leader in the ‘Get Wonwoo a Boyfriend’ project.)

“I told you, stop arranging another blind date for me. I’m not going.”

Seungcheol pouts. “But they will be having a discount night that day, you’re going to miss it.”

“No.”

“But—“

“No.”

-

It was a rainy Tuesday when Wonwoo learned that Kim Mingyu the new intern is also gay too.

They were staying in the office and ordering pizza for lunch (because the canteen was closed for a week at that time for renovation), when the tall male casually declared that he is gay; that he also likes Wonwoo and that he’d love to go to a blind date with Wonwoo.

 

(“I mean, we’re both gay, and I also like you, so why not?”)

 

Wonwoo kept on telling himself that day that the reason for his red face was the broken ac in the office that made the room hot and not because he was feeling _a little bit_ too happy to know that Mingyu is also gay—like Soonyoung had accused him of.

 

(“ _Aw_ , look at Wonwoo getting all flustered, he’s too happy he’s finally found his soulmate!”)

 

 

When Wonwoo stormed out the office sulkily because he was fed up with the teasing his friends was giving him, Mingyu didn’t call after or even tried to stop him. It was silly but Wonwoo felt a little sad (and he kind of hated himself for feeling this way); because while Mingyu was honest about him being gay, the younger was probably just joking when he said that ‘I like you’ bit.

 

 

 

  
He comes back to the office after lunch break to a grinning Mingyu. The younger looks like he’s ready to tease him about earlier but Wonwoo quickly glares at him. “One word and I’ll give your performance a zero on this week’s report.”

That may sound childish of Wonwoo but he doesn’t care because that works like a charm—the tall intern closes his mouth instantly and goes back to his papers in silence.

-

The days after Mingyu’s little declaration last Tuesday are just getting worse for Wonwoo.

It seems like everyone in the office is suddenly obsessed with teasing Wonwoo about Mingyu and goes crazy over every little interactions between him and and the intern.

 

(“Look at Wonwoo and Mingyu being lovey-dovey already at the copy center, how romantic!”)

 

Wonwoo vows to himself that one day he’s going to sue Soonyoung for being the most responsible in spreading false rumors about him. He was just laughing at the joke Mingyu was telling him, for God’s sake. What else was he supposed to do, fucking _cry_?

 

 

And even worse than the endless teasing Wonwoo has to suffer, is how flirty Mingyu is getting with him recently.

Way to add fuel to the fire.

The tall intern has started to follow Wonwoo everywhere he goes—not forgetting to also say or do embarrassing things that would make Wonwoo flustered; like ‘accidentally’ calling Wonwoo _love_ or _darling_ in front of everyone, or sitting too close with Wonwoo at the canteen, or playing with Wonwoo’s hair during breaks.

He would only smile his 100000 watts smile when Wonwoo glares at him and tells him to stop.

And Wonwoo would only grumble and blush furiously in return; he can’t really get mad at Mingyu, sadly. He's not sure why.

 

 

The worst of all, though, is Wonwoo’s feeling itself.

His heart has been doing unnecessary flips whenever he’s near Mingyu and fireworks would explode inside his chest whenever Mingyu talks to him.

Whenever Mingyu smiles at him.

Whenever Mingyu touches him.

He also has to admit that he’s secretly enjoying all those embarrassing attentions Mingyu is showering him.

 _Crap_.

Has he fallen for the younger?

 _No, that can’t be_.

Kim Mingyu is a loud, annoying narcissist, who enjoys people telling him that he’s attractive, handsome, cute, and adorable.

_Why would I like someone like that?_

 

Glancing at Mingyu who’s currently napping peacefully on his desk, Wonwoo heaves a sigh.

 

 

No, he certainly doesn't find sleeping Mingyu with his hair falling to his eyes and his lips parting slightly adorable.

 

 

 

  
And no, Mingyu wearing a birthday hat and clapping his hands excitedly to the music at Jun’s surprise birthday party this evening is definitely not adorable.

-

This week is the first week of September.

Which means they’re on the third quarter of the year and the third quarter means tons of year-end projects.

While Wonwoo would usually be a lot grumpier on the third quarter because of the endless projects, this year he’s actually thankful for it because everyone is so busy with the projects that they forget about Wonwoo’s ‘office love affair’ with Mingyu.

 

 

Wonwoo is on his way back from the 4th floor after finishing the reports for the latest joint project with the IT Consulting for General Trading department when Jisoo calls him to his office. The boss has assigned him to handle the almost finished MW0617 Project; it was originally Ji’s but the poor girl got into a car accident yesterday evening and is now in the hospital, so it leaves him as the only one to take over the project since Jun and Seungcheol are currently in Jeju working on another project.

So this evening he’s going to Ji’s apartment to take all documents needed and transfer the project to his laptop—Ji had texted before that her boyfriend would come to accompany him to her apartment.

-

Wonwoo sighs for probably the 1000th time this morning. He’s spent the last 6 hours debugging a problem without success, and he wonders how the hell it went downhill so quick. He was doing well yesterday, working on the code without problems despite it being a while since he developed an application—he had switched to web developing three years ago and has never tried application programming ever since.

It’s really almost finished, except for this persistent bug that he can’t seem to solve. Ji had already done about 98% of the system, so he only needed to work on the database and authentications, but if he’s stuck debugging like this not knowing exactly what part he did wrong, he’s kind of in deep trouble because the project is due Monday—which means _tomorrow_ —and it’s Sunday morning at 11 AM already.

He considers calling Chan, the youngest application programmer from the General Trading whom he’s quite close with, for help but then remembers that the whole programming division from Chan’s department had flied to Japan yesterday right after finishing the joint project with Wonwoo’s department.

 

Sighing, Wonwoo reaches for his phone and dials a number.

 

 

 

  
Wonwoo opens the door to reveal a grinning Mingyu.

“Hey!”

“Hey, sorry for making you come here on Sunday,” Wonwoo says as he steps aside to let Mingyu inside. “I know you’re preparing for tomorrow’s presentation but I really need help with this one.”

Mingyu waves his hand dismissively. “I’ve already finished the papers last night so no worries.”

Wonwoo leads Mingyu to the living room and begins to explain the problem to the younger. “Everything else works perfectly except this one,” he whines, more to himself than Mingyu.

Mingyu chuckles and pinches Wonwoo’s nose playfully. “Well, worry not, love. Mighty Mingyu is in the house, he’ll solve everything in no time.”

“Stop calling me love, it’s annoying,” Wonwoo grumbles, though he couldn’t hide the light dust of pink that spreads across his cheeks.

“Lies. I know you secretly enjoy it, don’t you, _love_?”

“Shut up and get to work already,” Wonwoo replies with an eye roll as he turns on his another laptop. “I’ll work on the documentations.”

Mingyu lets out another chuckle. “Sure, love.”

 

 

“I thought Mighty Mingyu said he could solve the bug in no time.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes, a smile tugging on his lips. “Wonwoo, darling, It’s been only ten minutes, I haven’t even finished reading the papers.”

 

 

“Hey, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo looks up from his laptop and sees Mingyu smiling at him, a hints of mischievous in his eyes.

“What.”

“Let’s make this more fun.”

Reaching for his coffee, Wonwoo eyes the younger suspiciously.

 _What is this kid up to, really_.

“Define fun.”

Mingyu smirks. “Let’s see. If I can solve this bug by 1 PM—that means one hour from now—you have to give me a kiss. How about that?”

Wonwoo sputters and coughs on his coffee. His face flushes red, and Wonwoo keeps telling himself that it’s because of the coughing fit and not because of the thought of him kissing Mingyu.

He doesn’t reply and just glares at Mingyu before going back to his laptop.

“So?” Mingyu asks again, confidence can be heard from his voice.

“…”

“I suggest you agree with the deal because, you know, not everyone can witness the awesomeness of Mighty Mingyu in action.”

“…”

“I mean, you’d better agree unless you want to spend another six hours debug—“

 _Okay, that’s it. This is getting really annoying. Who the fuck does this kid think he is? Mighty Mingyu my ass_.

“Fine, deal. Let’s see how great of a programmer Mighty Mingyu actually is,” Wonwoo huffs loudly, crossing his arms over of his chest. “If you can’t solve it by 1 PM, you treat me to lunch.”

Mingyu leans forward, arms on the table, and smiles his 100000 watts smile. Wonwoo feels like the room suddenly gets too bright for him and his eyes hurt.

“Deal.”

 

 

For the next fifteen minutes, the room is only filled with the sound of fingers hitting the keyboard as both boys are immersed in their works—Mingyu with the code and Wonwoo with the documentations.

Feeling a buzz in his pocket, Wonwoo stops typing and takes out his phone.

“Oh, shit.”

Mingyu turns his gaze from the laptop screen and raises his brows at the older, the ‘what?’ question written on his face.

Wonwoo heaves a sigh. “Jisoo just texted me asking if I can meet him at Rock café at 4 PM,” he explains, running a hand through his face. “He’s flying to Busan tonight so he needs to sign the papers this afternoon before he departs.”

“…Okay, but I don’t see what’s the problem with that? You have all the needed papers with you, right?”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “The problem is, Mingyu, Jisoo wants to see the finished application too.”

“…Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh_ ,” Wonwoo imitates the younger, smiling slightly at his reaction. He then huffs heavily. “Hey, do you think you can finish it before 3?”

Mingyu rubs his eyes. “I guess. I think I’ve found the problem already. I’m going to try a couple of lines and then run it, hopefully it will do.”

“Yeah, hopefully it will,” Wonwoo says, a small sigh escapes his lips. He stands up to walk to the printer across the room.

 _I’d better prepare the documents now_ , he thinks to himself as he puts the papers on the printer.

 

 

Wonwoo is looking through some files in his work cabinet when Mingyu’s loud ‘Yes!’ is suddenly heard from the living room ten minutes later. Poking his head out through the bedroom door, he frowns curiously at Mingyu and shoots him a short ‘What?’

Mingyu turns his head from the screen to face Wonwoo with the biggest grin on his face. “I did it.”

“No, you didn’t.” An equally big grin slowly forms on Wonwoo’s lips as he approaches the younger in the living room.

Mingyu just shrugs in return, the toothy grin never leaves his face. “Yes, I did.”

Wonwoo laughs and sits on the carpet beside Mingyu, nodding occasionally as the younger explains to him what the problem was before.

“Can’t believe it finally works,” Wonwoo shakes his head in relief. “Thanks Mingyu, you’re awesome.”

“That’s Mighty Mingyu for you.” Mingyu grins smugly at Wonwoo, earning him a light punch on the shoulder.

“I’m going outside to call Jisoo,” Wonwoo says, taking out his phone, and gets up.

Mingyu nods. “Okay, love.”

For once, Wonwoo doesn’t grumble at the ‘nickname’ and just rolls his eyes fondly at the younger.

 

When he comes back to the living room, Mingyu is sprawled out on the carpet, and Wonwoo tries hard not to stare at Mingyu’s tanned skin that is showing slightly under his shirt.

“Get on your feet, tall boy. We’re going out to lunch,” he nudges Mingyu’s foot and the latter sits up. “My treat. A thank you gift for helping me with the project.”

“Wow, thanks.” Mingyu smiles again that 100000 watts smile of him and Wonwoo thinks that he needs to wear sunglasses.

“I hope you don’t mind having ramen for lunch, though. There’s this very, very delicious ramen shop near here named MinWon, and I think you should try it. You like ramen, don’t you?”

“I _love_ ramen,” Mingyu sighs contently, probably picturing a big bowl of ramen in his head. “And don’t worry, I don’t mind having ramen for lunch. I’ll eat anything actually, as long as it’s with you.”

 _There he goes again_.

Wonwoo is thankful that he’s on his way to his bedroom to take his jacket so Mingyu doesn’t see the light blush on his face.

 

He steps out of his bedroom a minute later and sees that Mingyu is still sitting on the carpet, fumbling with the laptop.

“Why are you still sitting there, hurry up, I’m hungry,” he scolds Mingyu playfully as he takes his apartment key from a drawer besides the fridge.

“Just a sec, I’m turning this off,” the younger of the two mumbles, and a few seconds later he finally closes the laptop.

Mingyu stretches his arms as he stands up, showing again a bit of his skin under his shirt in the process.

Wonwoo may or may not have taken an appreciative glance at Mingyu’s beautiful tanned skin.

 

“I’m sure you will love the ramen there, especially the seafood special. The mix between the sweet and spicy is just perfect,” Wonwoo says dreamily as he turns off the light in the kitchen.

Mingyu hums, following Wonwoo to the door. “I still think OhMyGod Ramen is the best one in town, though.”

Wonwoo chuckles. “That, I agree.”

He opens the door, only for it to be pushed back close again by a hand from behind him.

“Huh.”

He turns around and see that Mingyu is standing _really_ close to him, with one hand on the door as if preventing it to be opened.

A tiny smirk tugs on Mingyu’s lips and Wonwoo frowns at the younger.

Mingyu slowly steps closer, placing both his hands on the door on either side of Wonwoo’s face.

Feeling the heat rising up his neck to his cheeks, Wonwoo curses silently at how easily flustered he gets.

“W-what?” he asks groggily.

 _God, he’s so gorgeous up close_.

Mingyu smiles—that one smile of his that shows his canine teeth—and Wonwoo’s stomach does flips.

“You haven’t given me the kiss you promised.”

 _Oh_.

 _OH_.

Wonwoo feels his face getting warm, it’s obvious that he clearly forgot about the ‘deal’. He glances at the clock on the wall; it reads 12:53.

 _It’s still seven minutes until 1 PM. Damnit, he won_.

“Well?” Mingyu’s smile grows wider as he drawls the word out.

“Uhh…” Wonwoo gulps, unconsciously licking his bottom lip as his eyes travels down to Mingyu’s lips.

That doesn’t go unnoticed by Mingyu, whose lips slowly tugging upwards to form a knowing smirk.

Wonwoo flushes. “I’m not kissing you,” he blurts out, voice sounds higher than usual.

Mingyu clicks his tongue in disapproval.

“Now, now, Wonwoo. A deal is a deal, isn’t it? I solved the bug before 1 PM, so…”

“Yeah, no, I mean,” Wonwoo clears his throat, light pink still graces his cheeks, “ _you_ kiss me.”

Mingyu blinks. A surprised look comes across his face but is soon replaced by an amused smile. “Oh?”

Wonwoo groans internally. His eyes are looking at everywhere but Mingyu.

 _This is so embarrassing_.

A few seconds passed without nothing happens and Wonwoo’s face gets redder as he drowns deeper in embarrassment.

_Why doesn’t he make a move yet? Oh no, what if he doesn’t actually want to kiss me? What if he was just playing around? What if I am the only one taking the bet seriously? Now he must think that I really want to kiss him, oh God, what have I done?_

It took a lot for Wonwoo to finally bring himself to look at Mingyu and when he does, he sees that the younger is staring at him with a stupid grin on his face.

He suddenly feels annoyed.

“God, Mingyu, are you going to kiss me or not? Hurry and do it quickly so we can go out and get our lunch because I’m fucking hungry.”

Mingyu is still not moving nor saying anything, he’s just still staring at Wonwoo with that stupid, wide grin still plastered on his lips.

Wonwoo fights the sudden urge to wipe the stupid grin off the younger’s face (with his fist.)

“Cute,” Mingyu suddenly mutters as he leans closer to the older.

Wonwoo’s stomach does another flip and his face gets hotter.

He unconsciously closes his eyes and nearly faints when he feels Mingyu’s breath on his lips.

He shuts his eyes tighter and waits for the kiss.

Thousands of fireworks explode inside his chest when he finally feels Mingyu’s lips.

 

 

On his cheek.

 

 

Wonwoo frowns. He abruptly opens his eyes and sees that Mingyu already pulling away, trying hard not laugh at Wonwoo’s reaction.

“Oh my God, Wonwoo, look at your face!”

Wonwoo feels his cheek flare up and he just hopes that the earth would open up and swallow him right now.

“That wasn’t funny!” he grumbles as he shoves Mingyu backwards.

Mingyu is still laughing, and even though he’s now super annoyed by the younger, Wonwoo can’t help but melt inside at the sound of Mingyu’s beautiful laugh.

“Sorry,” Mingyu says once his laugh dies down. “Didn’t know you wanted a _kiss_ that much.”

“It’s not like that! You didn’t say anything about the kiss so I automatically assumed that it would be on my,” Wonwoo stops, suddenly feeling embarrassed to continue, “lips,” he finally manages to mutter.

Mingyu hums and smiles teasingly at Wonwoo. “So you hoped for it.”

Wonwoo blushes and curses internally; because Mingyu’s right. He was hoping, wondering how it would feel like to kiss Mingyu's soft, pink lips.

“You’re annoying, you know that?” he mumbles and turns to open the door but Mingyu grabs his wrist and turns him back around to face him.

“Okay, sorry. Wonwoo, I’m sorry. It’s just, you looked so cute back then I just couldn’t resist to tease you a bit,” Mingyu says softly, searching for Wonwoo’s eyes. “Forgive me, please?”

Wonwoo lets out a huff. He really can’t stay mad at Mingyu. Especially now; the younger is looking so adorable with his puppy eyes and slightly pouty lips waiting for Wonwoo to forgive him.

So he nods, and rolls his eyes when Mingyu ruffles his hair.

A goofy grin makes an appearance again on Mingyu’s face.

“Sorry for teasing you earlier but don’t worry, I’ll give you your proper kiss soon.”

Wonwoo’s head shoots up at that.

“What?”

Mingyu shrugs. “I said, I’m saving my _real_ kiss for our date later,” he replies nonchalantly, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Wonwoo chokes on nothing. “Our what?!”

“Our date. Next Sunday. September sixth, two thousand and five. Put on your alarm. I’ll pick you up at 8. Morning. We’re going to Mansae Park.”

A cocky smirk and a wink. Never has Wonwoo seen a deadlier combination than that. Both fit Mingyu’s face perfectly.

Wonwoo scoffs, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “What makes you think I’d agree to go on a date with you.”

“I don’t know, because you like me?”

Wonwoo snorts. “What makes you think I like you.”

“I don’t know. I just know that you do.”

Mingyu quickly holds up a hand to stop Wonwoo from talking when he sees the latter open his mouth, wanting to protest.

“You can argue about that later,” Mingyu continues. “You said you were hungry before, so let’s make this quick. You want to go on a date with me, yes or no?”

“Yes.”

Mingyu smirks, pleased by the answer.

“Good,” he says, pecking Wonwoo’s cheek once again. “Now let’s go get lunch. I’m hungry too.”

-

 

 

 

  
“Stop moving, will you,” Wonwoo hisses at Mingyu who keeps shifting his position under the blanket

Mingyu mumbles an inaudible ‘Sorry’ and shifts again a few more times before settling his head on Wonwoo’s lap, finally feeling comfortable.

They’re now sitting on the couch in Wonwoo’s living room watching some movies, after their plan to go to Mansae Park today was canceled because of the rain outside.

Wonwoo watches as Mingyu snuggles deeper on his lap, blinking his eyes sleepily as he tries to focus on the tv. Wonwoo watches as a strand of Mingyu’s hair falls over his left eye and the younger tries to blow it away—and pouts when it moves over his right eye instead.

Wonwoo chuckles at the sight.

“Hey, Mingyu,” he calls softly, his hands playing with Mingyu’s hair gently.

Mingyu just hums sleepily in return.

“I know you’ve probably heard it a lot but,” Wonwoo stops, suddenly feeling embarrassed with what he’s about to say.

Mingyu looks up at Wonwoo after hearing no sound from the older for a while, and raises his brows, urging the other to continue.

Wonwoo gazes down fondly at Mingyu for a few second and huffs softly before he finally whispers, “you’re adorable.”

Mingyu gazes back at Wonwoo with the same amount of fondness in his eyes before a grin finally forms on his lips.

“I know.”


End file.
